


Never Had I Ever

by MidgardianMenace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianMenace/pseuds/MidgardianMenace





	Never Had I Ever

Never had I ever loved another like I did her. She was one of a kind, one in a million. Not to say I hadn't been with other women, but most had been solitary nights desperate for release. All were eager to please me, of course, but none were quite right. I would steal them away, and treat them rough, they would beg for more, and when I was done I would disappear from their lives. If she knew how I treated them, she would be appalled.  
She never knew me like that, with us it was different. With her every moment was too quick, nothing lasted long enough. I tried desperately to hold onto time, to slow it down, but it couldn't be done. From the first time we were together I was completely hooked. Our first time, which was both hers _and_ my first time, was disorganized at best. Fumbling, bumping, clashing, nothing seemed right, and yet I found myself seeking her out. The first few times were so, raw, so unrehearsed and messy, but every time we found our way back to each other. I would search for her, she would wait for me. However, after not too long, we were perfect. She was mine and I was hers and nothing was more right than our bodies together. Our hands locked, our breaths hot...our hearts one.  
I had never felt my heart as a singular part of my body more than I did the night we were separated. Ripped, cracked, broken, torn. Nothing had hurt so much in my entire life. She had left me as a prince, now I am a king, but I have never been as strong, as complete, as I was then, when she was with me.  
And now, here she is, a guest in front of me. Her dark hair, her bright eyes, her fair skin and curious soul. Never have I been so without words. She knelt on the floor with a few other girls. A group that had been chosen at birth to live their lives on and watching over Midguard. They had, she had been gone for 4 years, and they returned now to lay out detailed reports before leaving again. My mind flashed to the night she left, I was so powerless to do anything. She had her duties, I had mine. Had there been a way for me to stop it it would never have happened, but a prince had no right to interfere with such an important thing. Now, without my knowledge, they had been called back early for fear of threats of the frost giants attacking. I was unprepared, she was before me with no warning, what was I to do.

I cleared my throat "I...I have just been notified that, uh, that you were asked to return early" I stumbled horribly on my words "the palace, and I, are unprepared for your arrival and...and so you'll have to excuse us for that”  
"Of course, my king" the leader of the women bowed her head before they all stood from their kneeling positions and left the room  
"My king." Fandral appeared at my side  
"Yes, um, please make sure the ladies have suitable bed chambers and arrange for us to meet tomorrow"  
"Yes, my king" and with that he disappeared. 

I spent the evening wandering the gardens of the palace until the moon shone overhead. I tried to think of something, anything, to say to her. Should I attempt to reconcile what we once had. Should I act as though I had moved on. My stroll had left me with no conclusions and so as I noticed everyone had vacated the area, I too headed to my chambers. As I turned, however, there she was. Alone, just standing there, watching me. I wanted to call to her, I wanted to be the prince that had been with her. I couldn't form words, so instead I slowly closed the large gap between us. Stopping only a few feet in front of her I had hoped she might say something, but she didn't. The silence of the night surrounded us as I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. Finally the silence was broken.  
"Thor" it was but a whisper, barely audible, but I heard it  
My eyes closed at the sound of my name on her lips and I took a deep breath. Softly exhaling I opened my eyes again just as she ever so gently brushed my hand with hers. As soon as we touched she went to pull away but I grabbed her hand in mine. She looked down at our hands and then gently moved backwards, careful to make sure I would follow and not just let go. I, of course, did follow her as she slowly turned and led me wherever she wanted to go. Through the garden and into the palace, without a sound but our footsteps we made our way through the empty halls. I had no idea where she was taking me, and I couldn't bring myself to care, but as we made a few turns I figured out exactly where we were going. She stopped and turned to me in front of the large doors. Slipping her hand from mine she waited. I immediately wanted to take her hand back but I realized that this was my opportunity to make a decision. She had made hers, she sought me out, she brought me here, to my bed chambers, now it was my turn, to open the door or to turn her away. Her face was unwavering, no look of worry, nor hope, she just simply watched me, my every move. It took me a very short amount of time to decide that there was nothing I wanted more in all the realms then to steal her away to my bed. And so I did, I opened the door and let her in, following and locking it behind me.

Her eyes shone with amazement as she looked around the grand room. I smiled at the look on her face, then she caught me watching her and smiled.   
"It is grand" she commented  
I chuckled "very much so, do you like it?"  
She took another glance around the red room and turned back to me "it suites you" she smiled  
"Then it must be a very handsome room" I joked  
"Indeed" she laughed, the sound it made was beautiful, it filled the often bleak room  
"Thor" she turned to me and her smile faded "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry that I wasn't here when your parents..."  
"Shhh" I interrupted her "it's ok"  
She came toward me and continued "I tried everything, I begged and pleaded but..."  
"I understand" I cut her off again. She looked up at me with such compassion I couldn't stop myself from gently touching her cheek with my hand. When she leaned into my touch I pulled her the rest of the way in and wrapped my arms around her. She sighed "I've missed you so much"  
"And I you" I whispered tucking her head under my chin  
She pulled away from me and her smile reappeared "so, a king, pretty nice deal"   
"It has its perks" I agreed  
Silence fell and I grew tense   
"Well" she rubbed the back of her neck "I didn't mean to kidnap you like that, I'm sure there are people looking for you, people that would be displeased with my presence" she headed for the door and my eyebrows furrowed. Why was she leaving, things were going so well, had I done something "and I really must get some sleep. It's late. I look forward to our meeting tomorrow" she opened the door and my mind raced. Why was she leaving so quickly? Then it struck me, she thought there was a woman, she thought I had a wife, a queen.   
"My love" I called to her the way I always did, and to my delight she turned "there is no one looking for me, I am king, yes, but I have no queen"   
She smiled and turned back to me "my love?"   
"What?" I grinned "do you not like that name any longer?"   
She shook her head "it's not that" she smiled  
I approached her "because there are plenty of others" I rested my hand against the door next to her head and leaned into whisper "how about angel" I pushed my face into her hair "or gorgeous" I pushed her hair over her shoulder and brushed my lips on her ear "or princess"  
"Mmm" her arms made their way around my neck at the sound of the name I had used so frequently for her when we were together  
I wrapped an arm around her hips, pulling her body to mine and buried my face into her neck "all those years ago, I should have appreciated you more, I should have spent more time with you, all my time..."  
Her fingers laced into my hair "we have time now" she whispered   
I pulled away and looked at her, she looked back with matching intensity. I hesitantly took her face in my hands and brushed the pad of my thumb over her soft cheek. My breathing became laboured and hot and I gently placed my lips on hers. Her perfect lips moulded with mine, her eyes fluttered closed. It was slow, as if we had all the time in the world, but all too soon it was over. I opened my eyes and hers were still closed, her lips parted. When she finally did look at me she bit her bottom lip softly. With that I picked her up and gently laid her on the large red bed before laying next to her. I rolled so that I was hovering over her and watched her tongue softly wet her lips. With one hand I brushed her hair from her beautiful face   
"You are....breathtaking" I swallowed hard, desperate to sooth my dry throat  
"Everyday"  
I brushed her cheek and furrowed my eyebrows  
"I thought about you, everyday" she clarified  
My eyes closed for a brief second as I smiled and felt warmth pulse through my body, she had missed me  
"I as well my darling" I kissed her briefly, then again "I missed every bit of you" I kissed her cheek "your body" I kissed her neck "your soul" I kissed her covered breast over her heart. At that point I lost sight of any reason to hold back "I missed how complete I feel when I make love to you" her breath quickened "I want to feel that again" I kissed her neck again "please" I looked up at her blue eyes, past her chest raising and falling at a faster and faster pace  
She licked her lips and nodded "me too"  
She took my face in her hands and pulled me down pressing her moist warm lips to mine. I began to feel a tightness in my pants when her tongue brushed over my lips and I opened my mouth to get my first taste of her. Even dreams didn't do her justice. Her fingers brushed down my neck, undoing my tunic, before reaching the bottom and pushing it up my body. I broke from her lips to remove the garment to the floor. Her fingers were instantly on my forearm, and slowly she moved them up past my bicep and to my shoulder. As she began down my front, over my chest and down my stomach, I closed my eyes. Her fingertips were like fire on my skin, and she held little back as she brushed my abdomen right above my trousers. I gently moved myself down and lifted her dress just a tiny bit, placing a soft kiss on her thigh. She sighed and so I continued inch by inch. When I reached her stomach I could feel how fast she was breathing, but I continued slowly. Her soft skin against my lips reminded me of the many times we had been together. Finally, as I reached just below her breasts, she sat up and pulled the cloth over her head. Before settling back in her place she very purposefully undid my trousers and motioned for me to remove them. I stood and let the confining material fall to the floor with a woosh. When I returned to the bed I did not climb on top of her though. I lifted her right leg and, laying on my stomach below her, I hooked it over my shoulder. She looked down at me curiously as I, without a word, placed an open, wet, kiss on the inside of her thigh.   
"Uh" her fingers reached for me and found their way into my hair. I headed closer and closer to her core with my sloppy kisses and she kept urging me on  
"Thor" she sighed  
As I was about to kiss the place both her and I wanted me to I skipped over it and started at the other thigh  
"Oh gods"  
When I finally reached the sensitive area again I licked her panties from the bottom to the top. She arched her back off the mattress with a moan. The material of her underwear was already wet and I felt myself grow harder at that discovery.   
"Come" she whispered, motioning for me to join her face to face. And so I did, I crawled up her body and relaxed myself into her once again. This time her hand was on my cheek.   
"Were so different, you and I" I started "You’re so...soft, so delicate" I lovingly rubbed the side of her stomach "and I'm so rough and coarse"   
She smiled "perhaps you are. You are a king after all, you must be strong and sturdy...it is not the job of a princess to be that way"  
I smiled "I don't suppose it is appropriate to call you princess any more" she frowned "a prince must have a princess, but a king" I kissed her softly "he needs a queen"  
She gently laced her fingers in my hair and kissed me. Wrapping her arms around my neck she held me there. It wasn't a particularly steamy kiss, nor was it gentle. It was the kiss of a lover. Long, slow...perfect. Minuets passed, maybe hours, I didn't mind in the least. Her hold on me was unwavering, and if she had wanted to spend the night like that I would have been happy. She must have had other plans though because in the mix of the passion of the kiss I didn't notice that her hands were moving towards my crotch until they lightly touched my cock through the fabric.   
"Oh" my forehead fell to her shoulder and she continued her movements.   
I wanted to remove the clothing that separated her hand from my skin, but I didn’t, I waited. She was slow and deliberate with her actions, and all I could do was burry my face in her neck and breath rough and ragged.  
“Gods! My queen, please!” I groaned  
“Mmm” she sighed “what’s the matter?”  
I gripped her hip and pushed her waist down into the mattress as she continued “I need...” I groaned in frustration and bit her neck  
“Ooooh”  
“I need there to be nothing between us” my voice was begging  
She stopped “on your back, my king”  
I felt a rush of blood from my head straight to my cock, straining against the fabric of my underwear even more. I laid on my back and she crawled on top of me, the frame of her body the most beautiful sight I’d ever seen. She pulled off my underwear and I moaned at the sensation of being free of the confines of clothing.  
She looked up at me and wet her lips with her tongue, and I knew what she was about to do. I didn’t have time to prepare myself for the sensation, and so when she did wrap her warm lips around my tip I instantly moaned, arched my back, and laced my fingers in her hair pushing her down my shaft. I felt the tightness of her throat only for a moment before she retracted. She looked up at me and smirked, then lowered her head again. Agonizingly slow she let my cock invade her mouth again. I could feel every movement of her lips as they stretched over my tip and down. Her tongue pressed against the underside rubbing lightly. She kept pushing, and I felt the tightness of her throat as she pushed further down on me, forcing her throat to stretch open. I was in bliss, my vision was blurry, it didn’t matter, I wouldn’t have been able to focus on anything anyway. All at once the outside world was completely gone, all that registered in my mind was the bed, myself, and my beautiful queen. I could feel her throat clench as she gagged, having taken my whole length, but she didn’t pull away, she didn’t stop. She retracted, only an inch, then forced me down her throat again. I could feel her stretch over the head of my cock repeatedly, and my tip pressing against the back of her throat. My hands gripped her hair when she gagged again, and then she pulled away. Her chest heaved with her heavy breathing as she sat up onto her knees, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and smiling. In a flash I sat up, grabbed her hips, and pulled her back, flipping her on her back, then adjusted myself to rest on top of her. I nuzzled into her neck and began to kiss and nibble at the skin there as she caught her breath.  
“You may never leave” I whispered  
She chuckled  
“Never leave my sight, never leave my side, never leave my bed”  
“Mmm” she moaned wrapping her arms around me “if only that could be true”  
“It can be” I kissed up her jaw “and it will be”  
She pressed her lips against mine “the council would never approve and you know it”  
I reached down and gently ran the tip of my finger across her wet folds.  
“Ohhhhh” she closed her eyes and threw her head back “but if I could, if I could lay here in your arms forever...I would be content”  
“Then that’s what you shall do” I replied, swiping my wet finger over her clit  
“Mmmmmmm, I wish we could”  
“We can” I gently dipped my finger into her slick hole “I am not capable of denying you anything you desire, whenever you desire it”  
“We both have our duties” she whispered, her head still thrown back, her hands gripping my shoulders  
“I don’t think the council would dare ask their king to send his queen, his wife, away” I watched as she slowly opened her eyes to look up at me, her eyebrows furrowed  
“I want to marry you, in front of everyone, so they can never ask me to send you away again, so they can see that you are my calm, you are my salvation. So they can see that I need you, and without you I am merely alive but not living” I kissed her forehead “if you’ll have me”  
“Thor” she breathed, placing both her hands on my cheeks “I...I don’t know what to say”  
“Say yes”  
She stared into my eyes then nodded “yes”  
At that moment I pressed my lips against hers and added two more fingers to her wet centre  
Her body shook at the sudden stretch of her walls.  
“Babe” she breathed when we separated “no more fingers, I need _you _, now, I need my king”__  
I smiled “as you wish my queen”  
I pulled my fingers from her and wrapped them around my cock. I gently pressed the tip to her wetness and her eyes pleaded for more. I couldn’t resist, just as I said, if she wanted it she would have it.  
I crushed my lips to hers in an open kiss as I slammed into her, bottoming out. Her legs flung around my waist and her hands were all over me. It was becoming difficult to breath, I was so consumed by her, by the feeling and the sight of her, of my queen. I lowered my head to take one of her hard pert nipples into my mouth, and the noises that fell from her lips were the sweetest sound I’d ever heard. The moans, my name, cursing to the gods, music to my ears. In and out, every drag of my skin against hers was more electrifying than having literal thunder coursing through my veins. And yet I was completely relaxed, content in a way that only she could provide. My body was tense, my muscles ridged, and my movements sharp, but my mind, my mind was on her, on the way she looked and felt. Silence was the only sound mixed with her moans. When I caught her eyes, twisted and dilated with pleasure, the world around us slowed and silenced. She reached up and pulled my lips down to hers, eliciting from my throat a deep moan. She tightened her legs around me and dug her fingertips into my back. I knew her, I knew her body, well enough to know that she was on the edge of euphoria, and I, I alone, was the only person that could push her off that edge or hold her there until she begged me to. I couldn’t though, I couldn’t make her wait, I couldn’t keep from her what I knew she wanted so badly. She’s a princess, always has been, and she shouldn’t have to beg for anything. More importantly she’s _my _princess.__  
“Ahhh. Ahhh. Ahhh.” She breathed each time I pushed back into her  
I began to slow my movements and she looked at me  
I reached down and grabbed behind her knee, pulling her leg from on my waist to over my shoulder. She smiled as I moved the other the same way. I slowly leaned back down over her stretching her legs, she was quite flexible  
I began to fuck her again, at this new angle, and she cried out  
“Thor”  
I placed my hand on her cheek and she turned, taking my thumb into her mouth  
“Fuck” this time I moaned  
She sucked gently and I felt her walls begin to tighten around me  
“Oh gods, yes” I pulled my thumb from her mouth, which earned me a look of desperation, and used it to rub her clit  
“Babe” she cried and arched her back off the bed  
I moved my finger quickly back and forth  
“Oh...oh yes...ya!” Her eyes closed and her head threw back  
“Thooooooooor” and then she was gone. Away, flying, off the edge of the cliff.  
Her pussy gripped me in a way that always pulled me away with her, and I followed. My eyes snapped shut and my hips moved involuntarily, pumping my cock in time with her spasming walls  
“Gods, fuck, shit, yes!” Senseless words fell from my mouth as I felt my hot cum pour into her waiting cunt  
We both opened our eyes at the same time, but neither of us had the strength to move from where we were.  
Finally she unwrapped her legs from around my neck, my arms gave out and I collapsed on top of her for a moment before I rolled onto my side. She rolled over onto her side and pressed herself against me. I wrapped my arms around her, one under her head and one on her hip. After a few moments my thumb began to rub back and forth over her soft skin. I slid my hand down onto her round ass and down the back of her thigh. I stopped when I felt something, and I dipped my fingertips between her thighs to check if what I suspected was correct. I felt my cock twitch when I pulled them away and saw that they were covered in a mixture of our orgasms, my cum overflowing what her pussy could hold and spilling out slowly between her hot thighs. She must’ve felt my muscles tighten or the flinch of my cock because she pulled her face from its place, pressed against my neck, to look up at me.  
Her beautiful blue eyes were hooded, but bright and loving. In them I saw my happiness, my love and my future. I smiled and showed her my wet fingers. She smirked, taking my wrist in her hand and sucking my fingers into her mouth. She cleaned each one as I watched and felt my body react. When she finished she placed a quick kiss on my lips and nuzzled her face back into my neck. I tangled my fingers in her hair and held her head against me. Her skin warm against mine, the smell of our sex in the air, the feeling of her fingertips on my skin and the sound of her breathing against me gave me more joy than anything I had felt since she had left, even becoming king.


End file.
